Uchiha Itachiko
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: I'm too lazy to fix chapter three right now, so message me and I'll send ya the rest. It's only like, a line or two. - ; FORGIVE ME MY READERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title;** Uchiha Itachiko

**Warning;** Uchihacest, Possible Violence, Adult Content.

**Rated;** 'M'

**Summary;** Modern Day. Itachiko Uchiha was adopted into the Uchiha family when she was a baby, found outside of the Uchiha Mannor gates.

**Diclaimor;** Not giving her S/N, but Itachiko belongs to a friend I RP with.

**Note;** Itachiko is a year younger than Sasuke, and six years younger than Itachi. If you don't like the thought of Uchihacest with an OC, turn back now.

**One;**

Itachiko, only eight, sat in Itachi's lap, fiddling with the hem of the shirt Itachi let her wear to bed for the night, while she slept in his room. The shirt was like a dress on her, hanging off her shoulder slightly. She had told Itachi she wanted to tell him something and was working up the courage to. Itachi had his arms wrapped around her loosely as he rocked from side to side, waiting patiently, humming a bit to let her know he had all night for her. Finally, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I-Itachi-nii...I..." She paused and opened her eyes ever so slightly, staring down at the bed sheets that covered their lower halves. She was hesitating, and expected Itachi to grow impatient and ask her what she wanted, but five minutes passed and she glanced back at him to see him smile.

"Take your time." He said, catching the look on her face. She blushed and turned to stare at the red and black silk sheets.

"I... Ita-nii, I love you." She said real fast, closing her eyes, expecting him to laugh at her and tell her she was childish and cringed when she heard a small chuckle, but blushed when she felt him kiss her cheek.

Itachi had to admit, he had been taken back a bit by this, and he knew what she meant. He let out a small chuckle and kissed her cheek. "And I love you, Ita-nee, but the love you hold for me is something that some younger siblings feel when they're young. I think this is just a phase that will pass." He said in a kind tone, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but had a feeling he had anyway when she whimpered a bit and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Itachiko." He said, his voice softening more as he huged her shoulders tightly, but not enough to harm her. She nodded and leaned back into the hug a bit before squirming free and laying down next to him, resting her head on the silk black and red pillow cases.

Itachi could return her feelings, and he knew he'd be able to, because he even felt that way for her, but didn't want to take any chances in hurting her. He was, after all, a teenaged boy with needs and she couldn't provide them for him, and he was a man that stuck to one love until they decided it wasn't right. And it had happened once. Granted, he had had a few one night stands, at the person's request. It wasn't something he was proud of, but it happened, and it would continue to happen. He laid down next to her and she curled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her. That night, they slept closer than a parent would allow their children. He had slipped his hand up her shirt, pushing the front up to reveal the white panties she wore, since she was still just a child, his hand resting all too close to the chest that didn't exist yet. If he hadn't locked his door and their parents were to walk in, he was sure he'd be accused of molesting her.

They slept soundly that night, both enjoying the other's presence.

**Eight Years Later**

Itachi, twenty two, was still living with his parents, though had a job and was supporting himself, paying rent and everything. Itachiko was now sixteen, and was still growing, but it was noticable, even in the slightest bit, that she was a young woman now. Her breats were still small, but she was a slim, curvy young girl, but still a little short for a teen her age. She sat on the kitchen counter, snacking on an apple while Itachi sat at the counter, snacking on some chicken strips. He had to admit, the school's uniform she wore wasn't helping him out in the slightest bit.

She had smooth looking legs, was at a healthy weight, but wasn't too skinny, her skin was a bit tan, but not too much, her red eyes stood out against the black eye liner and light blue eye shadow she wore. Her lips were painted with black lipstick and she had a pair of ear rings with anti-Christ crosses dangling almost to her shoulders, blending in with her dark black hair that now at mid-back length. The outfit consisted of a blue skirt that barely reached a third of the way down her legs, a short sleeved, white shirt with a blue bow and blue stripes at the bottom of the sleeves.

Itachi had to admit, yet again, she was his idealistic girlfriend. He planned to tell her that night about his feelings. But for the time being, he would push the thought to the back of his mind. Sasuke walked in, wearing the school's boy uniform. It consisted of a pair of dark blue slacks, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket. The jacket was tied to his waist and he tossed his bag onto the table, looking over and tilting his head. "Hm? I thought you had to work today, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head. Itachi looked back and shook his head some.

"Not today. They gave me the day off since they're not busy today." He replied, watching as Sasuke eyed Itachiko. Itachiko smiled around the apple before pulling it from her lips and tilting her head a bit.

"Can I help you, Sauce-gay?" She asked, causing a stressmark to form on her slightly older brother's forehead.

"Yes, Shrimpy, you can." A stressmark formed on her head this time and she growled.

"And what is that, Sas-Uke.?"

"You can shut your mouth, short brat."

"Bite me, faggot!" She snapped, jumping off the counter, about to tackle Sasuke when Itachi grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, causing her to squeak.

"Fuck off, bitch!"

"HEY!" Itachi snapped, standing from his chair. Both Sasuke and Itachiko jumped at the sound of his voice, both turning to look at him. "Sasuke, there is absolutely no need to call her that!"

"Why the hell do you always stick up for that thing?! She was adopted for the love of God!"

"She's still our sister! Get your ass up to your room now!" Sasuke flipped him off and turned, running to his room before Itachi could get his hands on him. Itachi huffed and folded her arms, crossing her legs as she did so.

"Bastard." She muttered, staring out the window. Itachi looked to her, a bit calmer now with a tilted head. "He's just mad because you stick up for me, that's all it is." She said mainly to herself, but knew Itachi could hear her. She smiled over at Itachi and jumped off the counter, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "I'm gonna go hang with a few friends, kay?"

"Be home before dark, and change out of your school uniform."

"On it, Nii-san!" She chirped, running off to change. She reached her room and stripped herself of her school uniform, leaving her in her blue bra and panty set as she walked to the closet, pulling out a blue tanktop, black jean, short shorts, and her black boots along with her light, vanillaish colored jacket. She changed and slipped on her boots and jacket, pulling her hair up into pigtails, tied with red ribbons, letting her bangs fall in her face. She grabbed her red watch and slipped it on, glancing at the time.

She had a few hours. She ran from her room, grabbing her back pack like purse, placing a light kiss on Itachi's cheek before heading out, leaving a small black kiss mark on his cheek. He blinked and wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand, shaking his head. Itachiko sighed when she was half a block away, falling to a walk as she swung the bag over her shoulders and continued on, looking around. Shrugging, she pulled her cell from her pocket and scrolled through her contacts, dialing Shikamaru's number.

"Nara residence, Shikamaru speaking."

"Hello there, Mr. Robot. It's Itachiko." She chirpped.

"Hm? Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Why are you at home and not with Ino-Pig, or Chouji?"

"Ino was going on about something and Chouji had some things to do today..."

"Oh...I'm coming over, kay?"

"Fine by me." Shikamaru replied, glancing to the clock.

"Alright then. Fifteen minutes at max, late." She said, hanging up, starting to take short cuts. When she arrived, Shikamaru was sitting on the front porch, on the phone yet again with a bored look. Itachiko walked up and tilted her head, folding her arms behind her back. 'Ino'. Shikamaru had mouthed and she made an 'Oh' face before smiling and taking the phone. "Ucky-nii is gay, did you know that?" She asked, plopping down next to Shikamaru on the porch swing. Shikamaru sighed lightly in relief. The blond had been talking his ears off.

"Huh? Itachiko? Sasuke is not gay."

"He is too. Haven't you always wondered why he stared at Uzumaki?"

"Huh? He does not!"

"Mhm! Hey, Shikamaru and I just made plans, like fifteen minutes ago, so I'ma let ya go, Piggy girl!" She said, hanging up and handing the phone to Shikamaru. "Here ya go, lazy-ass." Shikamaru murred at the name and took the phone, looking at her now with a tilted head.

"What brings you here?" He asked. She shrugged a bit and smiled.

"The faggot pissed me off and Itachi was home, so I couldn't pound his face in, so I came here where it's nice and calm." She replied, pushing herself up off the porch swing and held up her bag with a small smirk.

"Oh no."

"Come on, you know you love it." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the house. Shikamaru groaned and not five minutes later Itachiko had one of her mixed CD's in his CD player, the music somewhat blaring. Lucky for him, it was something he could stand. 'Missery Business' by Paramore. He sat on his bed while she stood and moved around a bit as if dancing a bit. He looked up when she started to sing, and tilted his head. He had to admit, she was good.

Hours of random music later, Itachiko looked outside and jumped when he cell went off. "Oh crap! I'm late. Itachi-nii's gonna kill me..." She said, looking at the caller ID on her phone, squeaking. Shikamaru lifted a brow and watched her answer the phone.

"Itachiko, you're late." Itachi's voice sounded.

"I know, but I got so caught up in dancing and singing at Shika's, I lost track of time. I'll be home soon, kay?"

"I'll come and get you. I don't want you walking around when it's dark." Itachi heard Itachiko groan.

"Alright, Ita-nii. I'll be waiting on the front porch."

"Kay. Be there soon."

Itachiko turned to Shikamaru after getting her CD and smiled. "Wait with me?"

"Sure." Shika said, hopping off his bed and following her from the room, to sit on the porch. Itachiko was too hyper to sit, so she was up, dancing to music in her head as she sung.

"It's not her fault that she's so irresistibl, but all the damage she's caused isn't fixable. Every twenty seconds you repeat her name, but wien it comes to me you don't care if I'm alive or dead. So objection I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother. But you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, I've got to get away." She sang as she moved a bit, eyes closed. If Shikamaru wasn't dating someone now, he'd have to admit she looked good like that. The short shorts and form fitting top is what did it for her, but he knew better. Even if he wasn't dating Temari already, he'd still be afraid of Itachi.

"Next to her cheap silicon, I look minimal. That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible. But you gotta know small things also count. You better put your feet on the ground and see what it's about. Objection, I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother. But you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, I've got to get away.

"I wish there was a chance for you and me. I wish you couldn't find a place to be away from here. This is patheric and sardonic. It's sadistic and psychotic. Tango is not for three. Was never meant to be. But you can try it, rehearse it or train like a horse, but don't you cont on me. Don't you cound on me boy. Objection, I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother. But you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, I've got to get away."

Just as she was about to stop dancing, Itachi pulled up and she froze dead in her movements, a light blush creeping up her cheeks when she could just barely see the amused look on her brother's face from behind the tinted windows. Shikamaru cleared his throat, stood and handed her her bag, patting her shoulder cautiously. "See ya in school tomorrow." Shikamaru said and she nodded, turning a small smile to him.

"Kay, late Shika! Oh, yeah. Do you have tonight's math assignment?"

"It was a worksheet. I'll email it to you." She nodded and turned to run to the car Itachi was waiting in, climbing in and waving as they pulled off.

"I take it you were having fun?" Itachi asked. Itachiko blushed and stuck her tongue out at him, but nodded.

"Mhm! So, what's for dinner?"

"Porkchops, mashed potatos and corn." Itachiko made a small noise and sweat dropped when he stomach growled. Itachi couldn't help but laugh at her a bit, causing the girl to blush once more and huff, looking out the tinted window to her right.

"I'ma steal your bed tonight, kay?" She asked after a few short moments. Itachi looked to her as they pulled into the driveway with a quirked brow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because your bed is soft, and it smells like your cologne." Itachiko replied, grabbing her bag as the two stepped from the car. "Hey, that reminds me, can I barrow your jacket tomorrow? Pleeaaasssssssseee?" She asked, clinging to his arm as they started up the walk. Itachi sweat dropped and sighed, giving in.

"Just don't spray it with perfume." He said. She smiled and clung to his arm more as they walked into the house. She let go when she smelled the food and smiled as she dropped her bag at the door and headed for the kitchen, taking her seat where she usually did near Itachi, plates already set out. Itachi was only a few seconds behind her.

Dinner was somewhat quiet, though Itachiko and Sasuke glared at each other for the longest time. Mikoto finally cleared her throat and sat her fork down. "Sasuke, how was school?" Sasuke looked over and shrugged.

"Nothing new, really..."

"You're such a fibber, Sasuke." Itachiko said in a kind tone before turning to her mother. "Conferences are coming up, and we have one on the same day. I was wondering if Itachi could take me to mine?" She said, folding her hands in her lap as she talked, to be polite, even though it was killing her.

"Conferences, huh?" Fugaku asked, sitting back in his chair now. Itachiko nodded and smiled a bit. "Alright then, yes, he can. But I want to know how it goes, kay, Itachi?" Itachi nodded and looked to Sasuke, who had returned to glaring at a smiling Itachiko.

Dinner came and went, Itachiko and Sasuke were forced to do dishes together, by Itachi himself, who sat in there with them and he and Itachiko were now in his room. Itachi was talking with friends over the net while Itachiko was up, dancing and singing to some more of her randomly mixed CD's. At the current time, 'Bleed It Out' was playing and she was bouncing about a bit as she sang along with it. Itachi smirked a bit in the conference and turned on the mic, sitting it so it would catch Itachiko's voice so the other's could hear.

**hyperactiveexplosivesartist;** Holy shit, un! Do I hear Itachiko in the background?

**akatsukisredsparrow;** Mhm.

**scorpionoftheredsands;** Would you expect any less from Itachi's baby sister? She is one of the group, ya know.

**jashinfollower;** My question is, how did she wind up one of us?

**imagoodboy;** She use to always follow Itachi when he came to hang out with us.

**paperflower;** Mhm. I'm kinda glad she was a pest back then. -smirk-

**hyperactiveexplosivesartist;** Only because you two plot against us all the time, un.

Itachiko took notice to the mic and squeaked, covering her mouth. "Itachi!" She whined, throwing a pillow at him, who laughed and caught it.

**akatsukisredsparrow;** Gotta go, late.

Itachi closed the window out and turned his chair to Itachiko with a small smile. "Sorry, I had to. It was just too good to miss." He said as she murred and flopped back on his bed. She was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, both of which she had stolen from Itachi the week before.

"You're mean to mean..." She pouted, folding her arms as she sat up, bringing her legs up indian style. Itachi pushed himself up off the chair and walked over to the bed, sitting next to her.

"Am I now? If I was that mean, I'd tell you to give me my clothes back." She blinked and looked down at her outfit before smirking and looking up to him.

"Want them back?" She asked, causing Itachi to quirk a brow. She took hold of the hem of the shirt and started to lift it.

"No, you can keep them." He said before it went anywhere past her belly button. She smiled and let the shirt fall once more, turning a bit so she now sat in Itachi's lap, facing him, sitting almost on his knees. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, why?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist as he started to lean back. She squeaked and followed him down, now damn near stradling his hips. A light blush painted her cheeks as her head rested on his chest. _What the hell are you doing, Itachi?_ His mind asked him, but he ignored the voice that was telling him it was wrong. Itachiko blinked when she felt Itachi's hand slip up her shirt and rest on her back, but welcomed the warm hand with a soft purr.

The two laid like that for a few short moments before Itachiko lifted her head to ask Itachi something. Itachi had had the same idea and in the process, their lips brushed together. They stared at each other for a good two minutes before Itachi leaned up and pulled her into a full kiss. She blushed a darker red than she had been, but let her eyes slide closed, not sure if it was just a dream or not. _Guess I'll find out soon enough..._ She thought, entangling her fingers through his hair.

**TBC!**

Alright, this is a modern day dedication to one of my RP buddies. Again, Itachiko does not belong to me. Thank you for you're time.

Panda


	2. Chapter 2

**Title;** Uchiha Itachiko

**Warning;** Uchihacest, Possible Violence, Adult Content.

**Rated;** 'M'

**Summary;** Modern Day. Itachiko Uchiha was adopted into the Uchiha family when she was a baby, found outside of the Uchiha Mannor gates.

**Diclaimor;** Not giving her S/N, but Itachiko belongs to a friend I RP with.

**Note;** Itachiko is a year younger than Sasuke, and six years younger than Itachi. If you don't like the thought of Uchihacest with an OC, turn back now.

--

**Review and Reply Corner:**

**xTomomi-Itachi's-Stalkerx;** XD Cool!

**Me;** Thanks.

**Uchiha Itachiko;** I love it. (through IM)

**Me;** I'm glad. Hope I got her character right in AU.

--

**Previously;**

The two laid like that for a few short moments before Itachiko lifted her head to ask Itachi something. Itachi had had the same idea and in the process, their lips brushed together. They stared at each other for a good two minutes before Itachi leaned up and pulled her into a full kiss. She blushed a darker red than she had been, but let her eyes slide closed, not sure if it was just a dream or not. _Guess I'll find out soon enough..._ She thought, entangling her fingers through his hair.

**Chapter Two;**

Itachiko woke up the next morning before Itachi had, and got up to get a quick shower for school. As she looked in the mirror while blow drying her hair, she squeaked when she saw the mark on her neck. She ran from Itachi's over sized bathroom, still in nothing but a towel, staring at the sleeping form on the bed. _Should I wake him?_ She asked herself before huffing. "Yes. He told me he wasn't leaving a mark." She answered aloud, walking towards the bed. She went to shake him awake, only to jump when Itachi's eyes slid open and gave a halfass glare.

"Hm?" Itachi asked, staring up at her from his spot. "Wake up in a bad mood?" He then questioned, seeing the annoyed look on her face.

"No. I just found a hickie on my neck. Now I have to wear my hair down and I hate it!" She whined. Itachi sat up and motioned her closer. She blinked and did as she was told, getting pulled into his lap, feeling him brush her hair aside and poke at the mark.

"A little bit of makeup'll cover that, ya know." He said, running his finger tip over it. She mewed and folded her arms, blushing a dark red when Itachi tugged the towel up a bit more. "You should wrap the towel around your body a bit tighter unless you want it falling off." He then said, smirking at her a bit. She murred and stuck her tongue out at him, getting up to finish getting ready for school. Itachi stretched a bit and watched her disappear back into the bathroom before getting up and dressing.

"Ita-nii! Could you go get my uniform from my room for me?!" She called from her spot in front of the mirror. "And my makeup bag?!"

"On it!" Itachi called back, walking from his room. He went into hers, grabbed her uniform and bag, heading back for his own to find her sitting on his desk chair, fixing her hair in the full length mirror he had, just for such an occasion. She was curling the ends of it a bit and glanced back with a small smile, still in the towel, this time with her bra and a pair of clean panties on. Itachi quirked a brow and sat her uniform on the bed, handing her her makeup bag. "You have thirty minutes before breakfast, so hurry." He said, moving to leave the room to cook. She nodded and finished with her hair, moving to slip on her uniform and apply her makeup, murring when it came to the mark on her neck.

"I'll make 'Tachi-nii cover it up." She said, pushing herself from the chair and heading down stairs where she found Itachi and Sasuke. She pushed her her over her shoulders so it covered the mark, at least until Itachi got around to covering it up. Not five minutes later, the three of them were eating in dead silence.

"Itachi, Mom said you had to be an escort for me and a couple of friends out to the mall today." Sasuke said, looking up from his plate. Itachi tilted his head a bit, but nodded.

"Alright, but I promised Itachiko I'd spend the day with her since I've been busy, so she gets to co..."

"Forget it." Sasuke growled, pushing his chair back. "I just won't go."

"Sit your ass down. You two could at least pretend to get along." Itachi replied in the same tone Sasuke had used. Sasuke murred and sat back down, glaring at him.

"I hate her." Itachiko looked up and folded her arms, losing her appitite.

"And why is that? Because Itachi spends more time with me than he does you? Get real. He spends the same ammount of time with the both of us." She said, looking to Sasuke.

"Yeah, right. His life revolves around you. Sometimes I wonder if he even wanted a little brother!" Sasuke snapped.

"Actually, Sasuke, I wanted both, and I got both the day we find Itachiko, so quit your whining and finish your breakfast." Itachi replied, a lot mroe calmer this time. Sasuke glared at him and pushed himself from his chair, dumping his food in the trash.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said, walking from the room. Itachi sighed and shook his head, looking to Itachiko, who shrugged and went back to eating. Before long, her and Itachi were back in his room while he covered up the mark so neither the makeup or said mark was visible. She smiled and pulled her hair back in pigtails, putting in her ear rings and her neckleace went around her neck before she placed a small kiss on Itachi's cheek, running out to the bus stop where Sasuke was sitting, a cigarette between his lips as he sat on his bag. Itachiko quirked a brow and stared at him.

"That's gonna kill you, ya know."

"Why do you care?"

"Stop being so fucking emo would ya?! I hate you, you hate me, but we're putting more stress on Itachi than he needs. If you hadn't noticed, he hasn't been sleeping that well lately, he's calle off of work a few times due to lack of sleep and he doesn't eat much!" She snapped. Sasuke looked up and blew smoke in her face.

"Not my problem." She growled and snatched the cigarette from Sasuke and flicked it, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer.

"Listen here, ya fucking faggot ass fucktard." She growled. "This is your problem. We don't have to like each other, we just have to get along in front of Itachi and our parents." She finished, letting go of him as she heard the bus coming. Sasuke was about to jump up and punch her, but the bus was too close and he wasn't in the mood to get in trouble with the school, then his parents.

School seemed to drag on forever and both children were getting agrivated with the long day. The two of them were finally in their last class for the day, which they had together. It was gym. That class came and went and they were walking home when Itachi pulled up to the crub next to them. "Get in. We're gonna go see a movie." He said. They nodded and got into the car. The movie came and went, along with the rest of the day and week. Itachiko had been sleeping in Itachi's room with him all week, the only one suspicious about it was Sasuke, who said nothing. One night, later that month, Sasuke decided to spy in on them.

Itachiko sat on the bed while Itachi was sitting in his chair near the desk, the two of them staring at each other in dead silence before Itachiko spoke up. "Can't we run away together? I mean, if they find out about this, they'll have you thrown in jail." Sasuke quirked a brow and pressed his ear to the door.

"Hm mm. If we did that, I'd be taken in for kidnapping." Itachi replied, bringing his legs up indian style in the chair. "We just have to be extremely careful, is all."

"Yeah, I know, but still..." She sighed, shifting in her spot before her eyes narrowed and she turned her head to the door. "It's not nice to eaves drop! I'm practicing for a play!" She snapped, lying. Itachi looked over, sweat dropping as the door opened to reveal Sasuke, who had his arms folded now as he stepped into the room.

"How come I haven't heard about it?"

"Because it's a class play." She replied in a simple tone, folding her arms.

"Oh really? Should I just ask your teacher?" He asked, shifting his weight.

"Let it go, Sasuke." Itachi said, pushing himself from his chair. "Next time you eavesdrop, I'll tell Mom you smoke." Sasuke glared at him.

"That's nothing compared to sleeping with your baby sister." Sasuke shot back.

"Oh really? Who do you think Mom and Dad'll believe? Honestly, Sasuke, think before you talk." Itachi replied, pushing him out. "Whatever it is going on through your head, it's wrong." He added, shutting and locking his door before turning to turn on his stereo, moving to sit next to Itachiko, pulling her into his lap. She went willingly and imediately pulled him into a kiss. His eyes slid closed as he leaned back against the headboard, slipping his hands up her shirt to undo her bra, groaning into the kiss when she smirked and pushed his arms down as if telling him no before breaking the kiss.

"Nuh uh."

"Why not? You sleep naked in your room." Her face turned a light shade of red as she huffed.

"But I'm in your room tonight." She replied. Itachi smiled a bit and let it go, resting his hands on her hips. She smiled back and leaned back in for a kiss, getting met half way by Itachi. She hesitated a moment, but slid her tongue along his bottom lip, and he parted his lips to allow her access to his mouth. She smiled inwardly and slid her tongue along the small cavern that was her brother's mouth, blushing a bit when she heard a hushed moan of approval from him. Unfortunately for them, at the moment, Itachiko had one of her older CD's mixed with some of his type of music, in his CD player from when she was still real young. 'Cotton Eyed Joe' started to play and she felt Itachi bite back a laugh as a smile formed. The two of them broke the kiss, Itachi laughing a bit. Itachiko huffed and changed the song, murring. "Damn CD. I had to have it in there, didn't I?" She asked, mewing. Itachi chuckled and pat her head a bit.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was unexpected." Itachi said, kissing her cheek. She gave a small smile and pushed him back onto the bed, using his chest as a pillow, closing her eyes.

"Next time, we're putting in one of your CD's, so that never happens again."

"Deal." He said, rubbing her back a bit. She purred and shifted on top of him, not realizing she had accidently pushed her hips against his until she heard him gasp and let out a small murr.

"Ita-nii?" She asked, frowning when he shook his head and pulled her up a bit more so she was stradling his stomach more than his hips, causing her to give him a confused look before she blushed again, realizing what she had done. "G-Gomen nesai." She said.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me, at least." He replied, placing a small kiss on her lips. She smiled a bit and returned the kiss before returning her head to his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Itachi." She whispered out.

"Love you too." He replied, kissing the top of her head before the two of them started to drift off. Only a few hours later, Itachi woke up, groaning a bit. He saw his younger sister still on top of him and murred, gently rolling her off his form to go take care of the problem in his pants. As soon as he rolled over to get out of bed, he felt a hand pull him back. Itachiko curled up to his back, wrapping her arm around his waist and clinging to him. He was about to squirm free when he felt her hand brush against his erection, growling in the back of his throat. He wished then that Itachiko had had an active sex life already so he could enjoy his relationship with her more, but then again, he was glad he'd be the one to take her virginity, if they could get away with all of this.

He soon found his eyes sliding closed and felt his breathing pick up. It took him a minute to realize why this was happening, feeling a hand moving up and down his erection. He reached for the wrist that was attached to the hand that was helping him out a bit, when he heard a noise of disapproval from his baby sister. So, he really had no much choice, since his body wouldn't listen to him, thanks to his sister, but to roll to his back and allow her to do as she pleased. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt her shift before he could feel her lips, moving down his stomach. He felt his boxers get tugged from their spot on his hips, another moan forming in the back of his throat as she nipped at his left one, her hand picking up it's speed a bit.

He could almost feel the smirk that was forming on Itachiko's lips. The girl was pure evil, but he loved it. It wasn't too much longer the two of them heard a knock on Itachi's door, causing them both to jump and pull away from each other. Itachi quickly and quietly pulled on his boxers and night pants, waiting until the person was damn near pounding on his door before he bothered to answer it, giving Itachiko a look that said to pretend she was just waking up as he turned back to the door and pulled it open. He murred when he saw his father and knew what was coming.

"Get dressed. You're coming with me."

"Dad, I'd love to, but I haven't had any sleep for the past few days. What little bit of sleep I have had was no more than thirty minutes." Itachi said, sounding rather annoyed.

"This isn't a choice, Itachi." Fugaku replied in a tone that said he wasn't leaving his son alone. God how Itachi hated this man before him. He slammed the door shut in his father's face, locking it as he turned to get changed.

"Fucking...Son of a...Good for nothing..." Itachi starting muttering as he threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "I'll be back soon." He whispered over to Itachiko before turning to head for his door. He left the room and shut it behind him, glaring at Fugaku. Said man started to lead him down the hall, and Itachi was curious now more than annoyed as his father led him from the house and to the car. They climbed in and Fugaku sped off down the street after pulling from the drive. Itachi glanced over at his father from his spot in the passenger's side, grabbing hold of the door handle when Fugaku sped around a corner for slamming on his breaks. "Shit! What the hell, Dad?!" Itachi snapped. He hated being in a speeding car unless he was the one behind the wheel. Fugaku climbed out of the car and started for the building. Itachi hesitated, but followed. Just inside the buidling, Fugaku snapped around and back handed Itachi with a closed fist, causing him to stumble back.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Itachi could feel his cheek bruising, but turned a glare to his father.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I'm stupid. Don't think I don't know."

"About what?!"

"You're fucking around with Itachiko!"

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Sasuke did."

"You're really gonna believe him? You know how much he hates Itachiko and would do anything to get her in trouble, right? That, or to keep me away from her." Itachi replied. Fugaku eyed him a moment.

"Keep your hands off of her. And she's not allowed to be with you alone anymore. I don't trust you, Itachi." Fugaku said, walking from the building. Itachi watched him a moment with a dark glare. There was no way in hell he was getting back in the car with that man, but the house was a good hour away by foot. He watched Fugaku pull off without him after waiting for ten minutes and called Deidara.

"Hello, un?" Deidara replied after a couple of rings.

"I'm heading to the park from the damn abandoned building. Meet me halfway or something." Itachi said before hanging up and walking off. He saw a flash of lightening and growled in the back of his throat. His cheek was starting to throb now and he wished then he had morphine or something. He wasn't one for pain, unless it was being caused for a more personal reason.

Back at the house, fifteen minutes later, Itachiko sat up when she heard Fugaku knock on the door and got up, slowly walking to the door, jumping when it was pushed open. "Dad?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. His eyes fell on her neck and narrowed.

"Where'd you get the hickie?"

"Shikamaru." Itachiko lied without thinking. Shikamaru had always been her fall back boy. When she was with someone her dad didn't like, she trusted Shikamaru to lie for her as well and pretend to be her boyfriend, and everyone of his girls knew this.

"Really now? You're not allowed to be alone with Itachi anymore. Get to your own room."

"Wha? Why!?" She asked, wondering if Itachi had told him, or if Sasuke had told their father about what he had heard.

"Because I said." Fugaku replied, grabbing her arm and jerking her from the room. She winced, but followed and looked back to the room she had once been sleeping in before turning to Fugaku.

"Where is Aniki?" She asked, getting no reply. She was forced into her room and didn't sleep a wink that night. Itachi had stayed all night at Deidara's.

**TBC.**

Read Next Chapter to see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**; Uchiha Itachiko

**Warning;** Uchihacest, Possible Violence, Adult Content.

**Rated;** 'M'

**Summary;** Modern Day. Itachiko Uchiha was adopted into the Uchiha family when she was a baby, found outside of the Uchiha Mannor gates.

**Diclaimor;** Not giving her S/N, but Itachiko belongs to a friend I RP with.

**Note;** Itachiko is a year younger than Sasuke, and six years younger than Itachi. If you don't like the thought of Uchihacest with an OC, turn back now.

--

**Review Corner**

--

**Chapter Three;**

Itachiko jumped when she heard her cell go off. She hadn't slept at all the night before because she had no idea where he brother was, and had dozed off into a restless, very light sleep. She looked at her caller ID to see Itachi's picture from a couple weeks ago. He was giving her a small smirk when she had held up the camera, and he had just came from the shower. She answered the call and was about to say something when Itachi cut her off before she could speak. "Itachiko, I'm moving out. I'm coming to get my shit right now. I'm sorry."

"What? Itachi, what happened?"

"Sasuke went running his mouth to Dad and, well, I'm sure you know it didn't go over well after we left last night. Don't worry, I stayed at Deidara's. He's coming to help me get my things."

"You can't..."

"I can't stay there. It'd cause too much trouble." He heard Itachiko sigh and the girl pushed herself from her bed, changing.

"The last time you 'moved out', you got involved in drugs and stuff. Swear you won't ever do it again."

"Only for you." Itachi replied with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Thank you. I'll meet you at on the porch." She said, putting her phone on speaker phone after locking her door, starting to fix her hair, pulling it back in a half pony tail, pushing the rest over her shoulders to cover the mark. She wore a pair of black and red tripps, with a black, form fitting tank top with a blood red cloud forever stained on the fabric, courtacy of Pein, someone Itachi hung out with.

"Kay. I gotta go now, 'Tachiko. Love ya."

"Love ya too." She replied, hanging up the phone and pulling on her steel toed boots, lacing them up and heading from her room, cell in her pocket, Itachi's old black trnach coat on her shoulders, handed down to her from said Uchiha himself. It drug along the floor a bit, but she didn't care. Sasuke watched her walk out onto the porch and smirked, following her out. Once out on the porch, Sasuke folded his arms behind his head, staring out at the yard.

"What's the matter, Itachiko?"

"I hate you."

"Aw, mad because Itachi got in trouble for trying to mess with you?"

"Get bent." She muttered, staring blankly over the yard, waiting for Itachi.

"If Itachi won't spend any time with me, he'll never get that time with you." Sasuke added, looking over in time to see a fist flying at his face, but not in enough time to dodge it. He landed back on his back and stared up at her with a busted lip and a throbbing cheek.

"You're such a bastard! I fucking hate you!" She snapped, about ready to kick Sasuke in the ribs when she heard a voice.

"Itachiko! Don't stoop to his level!" She heard Itachi snap at her and turned real fast. She ran down the steps and latched herself to him, burrying her face in his chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head. "Sorry, Baby sister." He said. Sasuke sat up and watched them a moment. He watched as Itachi rested his hand ontop of her head, getting her to look up, giving her a smile no one had ever got to see unless it was an extremely rare occasion. It made jealousy and hate towards Itachiko shoot through Sasuke's veins. _Why does Itachi like her better than me? I'm his flesh and blood for God's sake!_ Sasuke thought, glaring at them.

He blinked and the glare faded when Itachi looked up with a small glare. The three at the car started into the house and Itachi said nothing to Sasuke, and didn't even throw him so much as a small glance. Inside now, Itachi was now in his room, shutting down his computer and unplugging his stereo system. Itachi was helping Deidara pack some of his clothes when Fugaku and Mikoto walked into the room after hearing several crashes to see a bunch of picture frames and glass vases smashed and all over the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fugaku asked.

"Moving out. You can't stop me from taking any of this shit either. It's all in my name." Itachi replied without even looking up as he pulled the plug on his computer, glancing over. "After all, you've wanted me out ever since I was eighteen, right?" Itachi asked, walking over to the file cabinant, pulling out the contract he had made with Fugaku that stated the man couldn't throw him out since he had been paying rent, and lit it on fire, dropping it out his window.

"Itachi, please. You don't have to leave, you know." Mikoto said. Itachi shot her a small glare and turned to help pack his clothes, the other two remaining silent as they did the same.

"Spare me. You're worried about me being alone with Itachiko, so if I move out, it'll give you less to worry about." Itachi said, slamming his suit case closed, looking up to Deidara. "Start grabbing my computer and Itachiko and I will take the bags out." Deidara nodded and they all started to take things out. Sasuke was now sitting on the porch swing and blinked when he saw Itachi, Itachiko and Deidara carrying his things out.

"Where are you going?"

"Moving out." Itachi replied in a deadpan voice. He watched as the bags were thrown carelessly in the trunk and the computer placed carefully in the back seat just as a red car pulled up, followed by a lighter blue, car. Konan, Sasori and Pein all came up and in no time, Itachi's stuff was in his car, Deidara's car, Sasori's car and Konan's car. Itachi rested his hand on top of Itachiko's head and smiled a bit. "I'll call you when I can, kay?" She nodded and turned to Konan.

"Don't let him drink too much, kay?"

"I won't." Konan replied with a small smile and they were off to take Itachi's shit back to his house. All four cars pulled from the drive, one at a time, and Itachiko turned a glare to Sasuke.

"Stay as far away from me as you can, or I'll rip out your insides and feed them to you." She growled, storming into the house, locking herself in Itachi's old room, where he had left his bed, bed sheets and pillows, along with a note.She folded her arms under the pillows and felt the note, pulling it out.

_Itachiko,_

_ I'm gonna get drunk tonight, but Kisame's gonna be driving, so you don't have to worry about_

_me drinking and driving. I'll call you before I get too drunk, to let you know how I'm doing. I love_

_you, a lot, so I won't ever do anything to hurt you. If you get too worried about me, call me as _

_much as you need to, kay? And in the attic, there's some old things of mine, keep them. Kay?_

_I'm not gone permanately, I'll find ways to meet up with you, so we can sneak some time together,_

_but we have to do the best we can to keep people from finding out, so don't let anyone get a hold_

_of this letter, alright?_

_ Love you,_

_ Love,_

_ Itachi._ ;-

Itachiko smiled and folded the letter back up, putting it in her coat pocket before heading to her room to blare her radio. She blinked when she heard the song that had played. A CD Itachi had made for her a few months back. She just realized then what it had meant. 'I Do Cheerish You' by 68 Degreese played and she smiled, turning it up as loud as it went, hopping onto her computer to type on her MySpace page, singing along with the song as she did so. All of a sudden, every little thing Itachi had done for her, and every look he had thrown her started to make sense.

The smirks he shot her when she was dancing around in one of her, as her parents put it, slutty out fits. The way he would randomly stare at her when she had just got out of the shower and her hair was a bit on the wavy side, sticking to her face. The way his fingers brushed ever so slightly against her skin when he would push her hair from her face when it started to annoy him. The way he talked to her, how he'd let her always sleep in his room, even when he had had an extremely bad day, the way he'd cheer her up when something went wrong and...

_Oh. My. God. I wasn't dreaming a few months ago when it felt like he had kissed me when I damn near fell and he caught me._ She palmed her forehead for being so ignorant to all of this.

A few hours passed and Itachi was barely able to sit up right. He was already reaching for another shot of vodka when a hand rested on his wrist and he looked up to see Konan. "You haven't called Itachiko yet."

"Hm? Oh, fucktard..." Itachi slurred, swaying as he reached for his phone, hitting one on his speed dial to call Itachiko.

"Itachi?"

"Heya, babii gurl..." Itachi said, leaning back into the couch. "How's ya?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Itachiko asked in a sad tone.

"Mhm..." Itachi replied. He felt bad, but he couldn't lie to the girl. "Srry..." He slurred.

"It's fine...But I'm calling you in the morning to yell at you."

"Mm, dun be cruel..."

"You promised." She huffed, spinning in the desk chair.

"I said sorreh..." Itachi replied, getting a sigh from the girl.

"You should...Just have fun. I'll call you in the morning."

"Bu' I wanna talk to ya. Sneak out yer window, and meet us up at the park. I'ma bring ya here."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"If ya permise, not tah drink."

"Swear! See ya soon!" She chirped hanging up. Itachi turned to Kisame and smirked.

"Oh no."

"C'mon, 'Tachiko wants to come over."

"No."

"Then I'll go get 'er."

"I'll take you." Konan said, snatching the keys from Itachi, who had managed to snatch them from Kisame. Ten minutes later they met up with Itachiko at the park, and Itachi had climbed in the back with her.

Five minutes into the drive back and the two were making out. Konan shook her head and took note that she was gonna have to keep close watch over Itachi that night, so he wouldn't try anything with the girl. Itachiko had murred when Itachi had first pulled her into a kiss because of the taste of alcohol, but got use to it, and continued their make out session. Five minutes after that, Konan had pulled into the drive and Itachiko broke the kiss, smiling at Itachi, who had groaned in protest, but did nothing more. They went back inside and Itachi went back to drinking with Pein, Deidara, Sasori and Orochimaru with Itachiko in his lap.

A good three hours later, Itachi decided to call it a night and went to a spare room with Itachiko. But sleep was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. As soon as he had stripped down to pajama pants, and Itachiko had changed, he was pretty much on top of her, between her legs, the two once again having a make out session. After five minutes, Itachi's body acted on it's own, or the alcohol had gotten to his brain, and pushed his hips into Itachiko's, causing both of them to moan into the kiss. Itachiko's heart skipped a beat and she opened her eyes a bit to look up at her brother, who had broke the kiss. She couldn't tell if he was too lost in the alocohol, of if he was giving her an apologetic look before he pulled her back into a kiss.

She wasn't thinking about it at all. A few minutes later she mewed a bit when she felt his hand travel along her stomach, but her attention was drawn back up to the hand that was now caressing one of her breasts. She didn't feel the finger slip into her until it was too late, letting out a small squeak as she went to grab his wrist, staring up at him, her breath hitching in her throat from the surprise. Itachi stared back down at her with a bit of a confused look. "Itachi..."

"Just this once..." Itachi pretty much asked. She was debating. She loved her brother, but was unsure of this. She didn't feel preasured to, and Itachi was making it clear that she really didn't have to if she didn't want to by pulling his hand back. She bit back a small noise, tightening her hold on his wrist, giving a small nod.

"A-All right..." She said. Itachi shook his head a bit.

"You're not ready."

"But..."

"The tone of your voice."

"No, really, Itachi, please." She whispered, leaning up and pulling him back into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling his hips into hers again. This only caused Itachi to give a small gasp and moan into the kiss. His mind was screaming at him that it was wrong, but he didn't listen and about five minutes later, the two were completely undressed and pulled back into a deep kiss. He repositioned himself between her legs, pressing the head of his cock against her entrace, causing her to gasp. He reached up and cupped her cheek with one hand, running his thumb along her cheek with a small smile. She smiled back and nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Itachi started to push into her. He felt her tense up as her eyes shut tightly, burrying her face into the crook of his neck. "Relax, baby." He whispered. Itachiko gave a small nod and forced herself to relax, whimpering as Itachi continued to push into her, tears sliding down her cheeks from the pain. He paused once he was all the way inside of her, leaning up a bit to kiss the corner of her eye, licking at the salty liquid that had made a dark streak down her flawless skin. He smiled up at him and leaned up, pulling him into a kiss, mewing once he started to pull back a bit before pushing back in, slowly, repeating this a few times to get her use to his size.

A couple minutes later, her breathing picked up to pants and Itachi took that as a good sign and started to move a bit faster. Before too long, Itachiko's breathing picked up to pants, as well as Itachi's. He picked up his pace a bit more, causing a moan to escape her lips. Before too long, her moans could be heard down the hall as he started to thrust into her harder, slowly coming closer to his climax. Konan heard a small scream from the other room and stood from her spot in the chair in the front room and started down the hall. No one else took note to this and thought she just had to use the bathroom.

She stopped outside of the room Itachi used and her eyes narrowed. _What the fuck is the matter with him?! That's his baby sister!_ She thought. She had accepted that Itachi loved the girl more than he really should. She thought he had more respect for the girl than this though. She knew it really wasn't his fault, he never could control himself when he was drunk, but he had gone too far. She shoved the door open, making sure it slammed against the wall, causing them both to jump and Itachi to pull away from Itachiko. She glared at him and folded her arms


End file.
